The invention relates to novel cosmetic compositions. In particular, the invention relates to cosmetic compositions having unique antimicrobial and antiirritant properties.
Water miscible cosmetic and toiletry formulations are frequently susceptible to microbial contamination, due to their high water content and the nature of ingredients that they often contain. This is particularly true with the trend toward xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d cosmetic ingredients, which are more likely to be susceptible to contamination than synthetic ingredients may be. The occurrence of microbial contamination in a cosmetic formulation can result in an unpleasant odor or the destabilization of an emulsion; this in turn can lead to the necessity of reformulation or recall of a commercial product.
To counteract this problem, it is often necessary to add antimicrobial chemicals, such as preservatives or biocides, to the formulation to prevent the growth of microbes that may be introduced during the manufacturing, filling or use of the product. However, such additives have recently fallen into disfavor, in large part because many preservatives are perceived as causing irritation and consumers are now demanding preservative-free products. Therefore, the market is shifting toward lower levels of conventional preservatives, and also the replacement of conventional preservatives with new molecules. Thus, there is now a strong demand for cosmetic formulations which are non-irritating and free of traditional preservatives, but which will remain stable and free of contamination in the hands of the consumer. The present invention provides such formulations.
The present invention relates to a cosmetic or pharmaceutical formulation for topical application which comprises an antimicrobial effective amount of 3-furan carboxylic acid. In a preferred embodiment, the formulation also comprises an anti-irritant effective amount of ferulic acid, or a derivative thereof. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the formulation also comprises an antimicrobial effective amount of 2-furan carboxylic acid. All such formulations are capable of being made free of preservatives, and achieve the desired effects by the use of naturally occurring materials.
The invention also relates to method for reducing the irritant effect of a cosmetic or pharmaceutical formulation comprising adding to the formulation an anti-irritant effective amount of ferulic acid or a derivative or analog thereof, as well as reducing or preventing irritation on the skin by topical application to the skin of a formulation containing ferulic acid or a derivative thereof. The invention further relates to a method for reducing or preventing inflammation which comprises applying to the skin an anti-inflammatory effective amount of 2-furan carboxylic acid, 3-furan carboxylic acid, or a combination thereof. Also encompassed is a method for inhibiting microbial growth in a cosmetic or pharmaceutical formulation which comprises adding to the formulation an antimicrobial effective amount of 3-furan carboxylic acid.
Also provided by the invention are topical cosmetic and pharmaceutical compositions useful in the treatment of inflammation in the skin comprising effective amounts of 2-furan carboxylic acid, 3-furan carboxylic acid, or a mixture thereof, as well as methods of treating inflammatory reactions in the skin comprising applying such compositions to the skin.